


The Reason

by leftdragonpainter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dreamwalking, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Interrupting Sam, M/M, Mainly angst, after a manner, takes place around s4 s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch has hexed Dean to spend eternity trapped within his own mind. Can Castiel give him a reason to escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm obsessed with SPN. And I absolutely LOVE Destiel.  
> This is my first guy/guy fic so be kind.  
> As always comment, kudos and read my other works.   
> <3<3<3 Gabi

“You idjit! Look what you’ve gone and done to yourself now.”

Bobby’s voice echoed down the long, grey hallway, bouncing back and forth. Dean Winchester twisted his head, unsure of where his friend was. He had been trapped in this endless maze for an eternity it seemed, looking for a way out.

But there wasn’t.

There were doors, sure, but behind each one he tried was some twisted, sick illusion. Each door he opened, he dreaded. Behind each door was every painful, terrifying moment of his life.

Including those he had spent in Hell.

*****                                   

Sam Winchester looked down at his brother lying on Bobby’s couch. Ever since the witch had set the hex on him, he hadn’t moved. His chest didn’t even rise when he took a breath. Looking over at the old hunter sitting behind his desk, Sam asked. “Have you found anything yet, Bobby?”

“No. I can’t find a damn thing!” Bobby tossed the last book he had been searching across the room.

“But we burned the hex bag. Shouldn’t it have stopped by now?” Sam frowned, tears forming behind his eyes.

“Usually, yeah. But that bitch apparently used some extra-strength crap on it. It might take more than what we’re used to, to get this thing fixed.” Bobby reached into the bottom right drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Uncapping it he poured both Sam and himself a drink.

Sam took the glass but continued to gaze down at his older brother. _Dean would know what to do,_ he thought. “Come on, Dean. I can’t do this without you…”

*****

Dean screamed, and tears fell unnoticed from his eyes as he watched his mother burn. He couldn’t do anything to stop it, and he couldn’t stop from feeling her pain as she stared down from the ceiling and whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Forcing himself to retreat, he was back in the hallway. Again he could hear Bobby, along with Sam. And suddenly, as though he was a ghost, Sam was in front of him saying, “Come on, Dean. I can’t do this without you.”

“Sammy?” Dean took a step closer. “Man, I don’t know if you can hear me, but you had best be working on a way of getting me the hell outta here.”

Sam’s voice rode over what Dean was saying; he wasn’t hearing him. “You’re the only one I know who can figure this out, Dean. You gotta get out of this. I can’t hunt these monsters and demons alone.”

Dean frowned. Was that the only reason Sam wanted him around? To hunt? It didn’t matter at that moment though, as he felt his brother’s hand on his shoulder. He turned to look back at the flickering image of Sam. “You’re the best damn hunter I know, Dean. You’re the only one who can keep me and Bobby in line.”

Sam faded away in front of Dean’s eyes. From the door next to him, he could hear bloodcurdling screams. Screams that were from his time in Hell, screams he had brought out of souls as he tortured them. Dean shook his head, and walked bowlegged away from that particular door.

*****

“I don’t know what else we can do, Bobby. He won’t wake up.” Sam shot the other man a lost puppy-dog gaze. His mouth and nose crinkled as he tried to stop the tears from falling.

A rush of wind filled the room, with the sound of very large wings accompanying it. Sam stood and looked at the newcomer. Castiel the angel spoke in a gravely voice. “What happened?”

“The witch got to him, Cas.” Sam replied.

“Now we need you to fix it.” Bobby said harshly, walking over to the trench coat covered angel before poking him in the chest.

“I cannot.” Castiel said simply. Seeing the murder in the two men’s eyes, he added. “Perhaps killing the witch will end this. _Have_ you killed the witch?”

“We wanted to get Dean safe first.” Sam flexed his hands into fists, frustrated.

“You two should go. She more than likely has returned to her coven now that you’ve left.” Castiel looked over at the Winchester laying still on the couch. “I will watch over Dean.”

*****

Castiel had lied. He did know how to break this hex on the Winchester. Killing the witch who had cast it wasn’t going to work though. And having the other two nearby expecting him to pull a miracle wasn’t exactly going to help. So he had sent them away.

Sitting on the side of the couch, he gazed down at Dean. There was something about this human that continued to intrigue him. Something about him that made Castiel again and again choose the side of the Winchesters over that of his own family.

“Dean,” he started, placing a hand on the sleeping man’s shoulder, directly over the brand he had left when raising him from the fires of hell.

*****

“Dean…” the voice drifted over to him, sending a shiver up Dean’s spine. He felt a hand grip him. Turning he saw Cas.

“Cas, man. Am I glad to see you.”

The angel turned his head slightly. Dean noticed he did that when he was trying to understand something. Dean grunted. “Right. You can’t hear me. Guess that means that you’re not here for the rescue mission?”

“No Dean.” Cas shook his head slightly.

Dean’s eyes widened as they met the other man’s. They stared at each other before the blond spoke. “You can hear me?”

“Of course, Dean.” The brunet answered as though that fact would be obvious.

“Then get me outta here, man.”

“As I have already told your brother, I cannot.”

“Why the hell not?” Dean shouted.

“This is a curse that only you can break, Dean. You have to find a reason to come back.”

“Right. Go back. Back to all the monsters and the demons and the ganking. Back to where Sam only wants me around to hunt with him? It’s not like I’d be going back to Hogwarts, man.” Dean flung his arms about angrily.

Castiel watched as he paced back and forth. “I’m sure that Sam wants you around for more than just hunting. Though, I can’t seem to recall you ever fighting a warthog.”

“Warthog? You know what, never mind.” Dean looked at the other man, wishing that he could truly say what he wanted to go back to. “I’m tired, Cas. Tired of constantly fighting, constantly running for my life. As horrible as this place is, maybe it’s just better if I stay here. Just be sure to let Sammy know I want him to have a normal life. Would you do that for me, Cas?”

“I would do anything for you, Dean.” His gravely voice rippled across the empty hallway.

Dean suppressed a shiver, one he always had to suppress around this blue eyed angel. “Good, now get the hell outta here.”

“I cannot do that, Dean.” Castiel stared into his peridot green eyes longer than was probably necessary.

“Cas -.”

“You deserve to have a normal life as well, Dean. You deserve to be surrounded by beauty and…” he paused and frowned searching for the words. Was that what he felt? The word he couldn’t say to Dean? Love? “What you don’t deserve is this place. You are far too important for that fate.”

“Right. Because I’m Michael’s vessel, destroyer of Lucifer. Not for nothing Cas, but that’s not what I want outta life.” Dean said sadly looking over at the angel.

“That’s not what I meant, Dean. You are far too important… to me.” Cas took a step closer, laying his hand where it had previously been. “I have been on this planet for over millenia. And not one other person in that time has come to mean so much to me as you, Dean Winchester.”

“What are you saying, Cas?” Dean’s heart was in his throat as he stared into the other man’s eyes. He took a half step closer, coming dangerously close.

“I think you know better than I would, Dean. Human emotion is a strong thing. One that angels aren’t fully equipped to handle.” Castiel said. He did have some understanding though. An angel couldn’t watch humans interact for hundreds of years without picking up on a few things.

Dean licked his lips. Before he could lean down, bright white light flooded the hallway.

****                                                                                     

Dean’s eyes snapped open. Above him was Cas with a bemused smile on his face. “What just happened? How did I get out?”

“You must have decided on a reason to pull yourself out of there. I’m glad.” Castiel said before standing up. He walked over to the other side of the room. He frowned at the thought that Dean didn’t remember what had just happened.

“Was any of that real?” Dean ran his hands over his face. He perched on the edge of the couch cushion. Swallowing, he prayed that it had been. That it hadn’t just been another dream.

Castiel remain silent, with his back turned to him. “Cas?”

Dean stood up and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he turned the angel to look at him.

“It was real, Dean. Though I can understand why you might want to pretend that it…” Before Castiel could finish his thought, Dean’s lips were on his.

*****

“We ganked the witch, Cas! Is Dean -?” Sam’s eyes went wide at the scene he walked in on. Blushing furiously, he turned around shoved Bobby back out the front door.

“What in god’s name are you doing, boy?” Bobby griped. No way in hell was he being kicked out of his own house.

Sam just kept dragging Bobby back over to the Impala. He couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed. His brother and… _Cas?_ Shaking his head to clear it, he said. “Come on. We’re going to the bar.”

“I got perfectly good alcohol in the house, son.” Bobby argued.

“Trust me, you don’t want to go in there right now.” Sam said. He’d fill Bobby in on the way.


End file.
